


Memories of Time - Part 1

by Lsama_no_miko



Series: Jewel Senshi Saga [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko





	Memories of Time - Part 1

Jewel Senshi  
Part Five: Memories of Time - Part One

Queen Beryl was finally destroyed. The Sailor Senshi had found their Moon Princess and Sailor Moon now had the Ginzuishou (Silver Crystal). As soon as she activated the crystal for the first time, all of the senshi, including the Jewel Senshi, the Diamond Knight, and Nephrite, had recovered most of their memories of their past lives.

The Jewel Senshi and their friends were holding a meeting at Nephrite's house. The friends sat around the living room telling the others stories about their pasts.

"It's great we now got our memories back. I hated never knowing who I really was or where I came from," said Mara.

"I can hardly blame you. I never fit in the Dark Kingdom either. I love being able to be human again. I'm glad Usagi decided to use the crystal. Thanks to her I'm no longer a youma. For once in my life I can say I'm human and mean it," said Opal smiling.

"I too am glad the evil was purged from me too," said Raistlin remembering his past with shame. "I can't believe I refused to accept Neo-Queen Serenity's healing."

"Don't you mean Princess Serenity, Raistlin?" asked Naru.

"No. I guess it's time I told you the truth about my past. So far only one person knows it and with her permission, I'll tell you. Now." He looked at Opal. She nodded giving him the permission he sought. He wasn't proud of his past now. He was filled with shame and guilt. He only wished to forget his past sins and go on with his new life on Earth.

The others all looked at Opal shocked that one of their best friends had kept a secret.

"Opal you knew a secret about him and never told us?! Why?" said Deana.

"I had to De. You, the Prince, and Princess would've gone after him in anger. I couldn't let him be harmed. I felt it'd be better if he just disappeared."

"I'm sorry, all. Once I tell you'll understand why Opal had to stay silent."

"But why did you tell her at all?" said Naru. Opal blushed.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Mara snickering at Opal's sudden shyness. She and Raistlin had been seeing each other since they first met at their college and now were staying together at Nephrite's mansion.

"For you to understand anything, I'll have to tell you where I'm really from," Raistlin began.

"I was born on the black moon known as Nemesis. Please don't interrupt Deana," he said to the pale blue haired girl as she was going to ask a question. "As I started to say, I was born on Nemesis in the 29th century A.D.

"Life on Nemesis was very similar to life here on Earth. We had a king and queen, my parents, and laws, etc. But we weren't always on Nemesis. Centuries before my birth, the Earth went into a deep sleep. Whether or not it was another Ice Age no one knows. We only know that the Earth went to sleep and was awakened 1,000 years later by Sailor Moon's crystal.

"Tokyo became known as Crystal Tokyo. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask became Crystal Tokyo's King and Queen. Everyone was happy to have them as their rulers but some of them were not pleased with Neo-Queen Serenity's conditions as to living on Earth.

"She said that if anyone who wished to live in Crystal Tokyo or anywhere else on Earth they had to have the negative energies purged from them.

"My people vehemently refused this 'purification' and were banished to Nemesis. And we are there still. At least we were when I had left.

"The reason for my leaving Nemesis was two things.

"The first was my father. He grew up hating the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo and desired to have our people regain the Earth. However, he also despised violence. Sadly he died before he could do anything. His dying wish was that I go to the King and Queen and see if she had removed the stipulation that forced us into exile. I vowed to my father I would see to it that our exile ended as soon as possible.

"I came to Earth hating King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity just as my father did and so did the entourage I took with me. However my hate of the Queen melted as soon as I saw her. She was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. Then." This was to appease Opal who was getting jealous.

"She was civil to us and was more than willing to have us finally come 'home', but sadly her 'purification' condition remained. Negotiations went on for days, but neither of us would give in to the other.

"We left vowing the Earth would be ours even if we had to go to war. The queen was sad at this failure and I hated to see her so sad. So great was my desire for her. I began to hate King Endymion even more with each passing day and I'm afraid that was what caused our failure to compromise.

"The second thing to cause me to leave my home was, of course, Neo-Queen Serenity. I made a secret vow to myself that she'd be mine no matter what. I am extremely ashamed of that desire now. A very special person showed me that true love was not a thing to be owned or forced upon a person. She taught me that love was to be earned and given freely." Opal blushed.

"Anyway, back to the future. I organized an all-out invasion of Earth. It was going well until the Crystal Palace, the heart of Crystal Tokyo, was all of a sudden enclosed in a force field generated by the main Sailor Senshi.

"My brother Sapphire then organized a plan to go back in time and eliminate the senshi and find the Crystal, which was missing. This too was failing miserably.

"When one of my followers failed to destroy the Senshi when he had them in his grasp, I decided to travel back to the past myself and end this farce of an invasion. Dear Sapphire begged me to send him instead but I refused. I loved him to much to risk his life. I miss him still." Tears filled his eyes and began to fall on his cheeks. Opal crossed the room and sat next to him. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and the effort seemed to give him comfort. Hecate, who was sitting on the floor near him got up an rubbed her body against him. Showing him she'd be there to support him too.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I loved my brother almost as much as I loved Serenity and Opal. I spend almost every day wondering if he's o.k. or even if he's alive."

"It'll be all right Raist. We'll find a way to see your brother," said Opal.

"That's sooo sad. It's just like Twelfth Night. WAAAAAH!" said Deana letting the river of tears flow from her eyes.

"I know how you're feeling Raistlin. I lost a brother too and Nephrite's lost his best friend," said Naru.

"You never told us you had a brother Naru-chan," said Mara.

"Well, I just remembered when Raistlin mentioned his. But I know mine's not alive."

"What happened to him?" said Raistin.

"He must have died when Sailor Moon zapped Queen Beryl."

"You mean your brother was one of us?" said Nephrite with utter astonishment.

"Yes. But he stopped being my brother when he started working for Queen Beryl."

"Well who the hell was he?" said Mara. The suspense was killing her.

"His name was Zoisite."

"Zoisite?!!" said Nephrite and Opal. Neither one of the former Dark Kingdom residents could believe their ears.

"Please, Nephrite I'd rather not talk about it," said Naru starting to cry. Nephrite hugged her hoping to calm her.

"It's all right Naru. We won't mention him anymore if you don't want to," he said.

Deana, who had finally stopped crying, saw the touching moment and started her bawling all over again. It took a few minutes for every one to dry their tears and for Deana to stop crying. Once they were all composed, Raistlin continued his tale.

"On the way to the past, I could do nothing but stare out the window of my ship and think of Neo-Queen Serenity. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, my ship never reached its destination.

"Almost halfway to the time portal, the ship encountered a strange dimensional rift. The captain had ordered everyone to evacuate the ship because we were being pulled into it. I refused to leave. I was determined to possess Serenity no matter the cost.

"Inside the rift, the ship was threatening to fall apart, but it held together. There was a violent tremor and I was knocked off my feet and was knocked unconscious. I think I hit my head on a control panel. When I awoke, I was on a strange world I had never seen before."


End file.
